Don't Cry
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Grant hears Skye crying. He thinks about everything that has happened. What does he do? Should he leave her be or do he go to comfort her? I don't own Agents of Shield.


Don't Cry

_I hear her crying. She shouldn't cry. We may not know much about her life, but I know enough that she shouldn't cry. It shows weakness and that's all we need is weakness, but it's also because I can't stand her crying. It breaks my heart when she cries. _

_ Her beautiful face doesn't deserve the red rimmed eyes, the tear tracks down her cheeks, and the redness in her face. Her big chocolate brown eyes should never have tears in them. She doesn't deserve pain and I've brought her that. I wonder is that all I do? Do I bring pain and only pain? _

_ I like to believe that I have tried with this team. Maybe not in the beginning, and I sure didn't want her on the team because I didn't want to fall in love. Is that it? I never know but I don't want to become a jerk. Am I in love? Why does this have to be confusing? Oh and then she has to come and save me. Just great why did she have to care so much? Maybe it was all for Fitz? No, she joked with me about finding a new S.O. _

_ Then I had to touch that staff. Then yell at everybody but most of all her. I had to tell her that she talked too much, that that was what she always did was talk. I also made Fitz feel bad after starting to have a brotherly relationship. They all started to act like a family of some short. Skye has even started calling Coulson and May mom and dad. _

He shook his head thinking of his actions. He went and stayed the night with May. Not doing anything other than drink and talk and fell asleep right next to each other. He knew that Skye knew something was up. He felt bad each time that he sees the bracelet on her wrist. He saw the look when she couldn't go through the door at the Hub. How she got stuck and Coulson said that he would come back for her. He saw how she looked when FitzSimmons left her alone. He knew that she felt abandon. He didn't even know that she risked everything to help them survive. He didn't know until he heard Simmons talking to Fitz about everything.

He felt happy that she did it. She didn't even say anything. He saw the relief in her eyes that they were both safe. He saw how heartbroken she was after Jemma's fall. Nobody wanted that to happen again. He heard the screams she had that night when Simmons almost died. He heard her crying when they came back. He was happy that she cared about them so much after she betrayed them.

He forgave her. She is earning her place in his heart; his trust again. He told her that it would be awhile but she was ready to earn it back. With everything that has happened he's glad that she hasn't left. He would have left especially since she can leave if she wanted too. He knew when Coulson was kidnapped and Mike was blown up that it hit her hard. She was so excited for Christmas and he saw no reason for it since he didn't have any good ones. Then after not anything about it, she ignored it entirely. It seemed as if she didn't care about it anymore. He later learned it was because Coulson wasn't there. It wasn't a Christmas without him.

He knew that she couldn't leave now, no matter what because they have become her family. He was sure that he may be the big mean brother or something. He may not even have a spot because he has hurt her to much. Even May has hurt her but she still called her 'mom' behind her back. She still had FitzSimmons but they are care for her too much to give her up. Coulson has a good relationship with her. She calls him AC and 'dad'. He was Ward and when she wanted something about him it was sometimes Robot. But she has never called him Grant. He wanted to know why.

He could still hear her crying. He wanted to know why. He saw that she was heartbroken the other day and didn't talk at all unless she had too. She only gave answers. He noticed that her eyes were puffy that day but didn't think anything of it. He wished that he talked to her about it.

He walked closer to her door. He's been standing in the hallway for at least ten minutes. He was trying to get the nerve to talk to her. Tell her how he really feels. He doesn't know where his feelings are going but he's pretty sure that he is in love or falling in love.

He raises his hand to knock. He let out a breath. He was going to make her smile and hopefully by the time he leaves he will know more. Before his brain caught his actions he knocked. Her door opens a while later after he knocked again. Skye was there. Standing in front of him, she wasn't smiling yet. He took noticed of how she looked. She had a baggy t-shirt over a tang top and she had jeans. Her face was red with tear tracks down her face her eyes puffy. He hated to see the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to make her happy.

"Hey." Is the only thing he could say.

"What do you want?" She asks him quietly.

"I heard you crying and wanted to see if you were all right." He says. His voice is filled with concern. He walked closer to her.

"Oh, okay. I'm fine." She says wiping her eyes. He thought that she was still beautiful.

"Can I come in?"

She opens the door wider and moved so he can step in. He walks and sits on the end of her bed while she closes the door and sits on the other end of the bed.

She stared at the floor and I watched her. "May I ask why are you crying?"

"I don't know? Are you going to make me do 50 push ups if I don't answer?"

"No. I just wanted to know. You were crying the other day too. I just wanted to know." _I ask because I care and I think I'm falling for you. I can't bear to see you cry._ He finished in his head.

"Did _Coulson_ tell you?" The way she said Coulson made Ward believe that he had something to do with it.

"No." Ward was very confused. "What happened?"

"I learned about my parents." She confessed.

Ward knew how much her parents meant to her. "What about them?"

"My mother she's…dead." Skye broke down and cried.

Ward went over and hugged the young woman. "I'm sorry." He felt bad for her. He knows how it is to lose a mother. He lost his. "What about your father? What happened to him?"

"He's been here the whole time. Coulson is my father. He knew about my mother."

This was news. He figures that May knew about everything. She usually does. "Wow. I'm sorry about your mother but at least you have your father and he cares for you."

"He said that he didn't know about me. He knew that she was pregnant but she told him it was a miscarriage. Why would she do that? Then leave me alone?" She asks while she starts to cry harder.

He held her tighter. He wondered how it would feel not to know your parents. He didn't have the best life but he couldn't think of how it would feel to not have a mom or dad. Nobody tell you that they love you; you never had a place to call home, nothing to return too. "I don't know why she lied to Coulson or gave you away but I do know that she had good reason too do what she did. She had a great daughter and I bet that she loved you." He hoped that he was helping her. He hoped he was making her feel better. "Think, now you have a family. You have a father who loves you and wants to make up for all those years of not knowing. You have a 'mom' figure, two crazy siblings that love you. You have a family that loves you and will do anything for you."

"You forgot one person Ward." Skye stated as a fact.

"Yeah, who would that be?"

"Yourself, you are a part of my family. Not exactly a brother but something better."

"Skye, I have something to tell you. I know that I have hurt you but… I…"

Before he could continue she was kissing him. He didn't react at first and she was pulling back but he pushed forward and kissed her. He was actually kissing her. The one that he liked and he hope that she likes him too since she is kissing him.

When they pulled back to breathe, their heads still connected, eyes closed, and breathing heavy. He opened his eyes first to see her smiling and opening her eyes. He smiled back at her.

"I think I'm in love with you, Grant."

She used his first name. His smile grew at that. He couldn't believe that. "I think… I, um, am in love with you too, Skye." He said, trying not to sound too awkward.

She smiled and kissed him again. "I think I know who you are in my family."

"Who am I?"

"You're my best friend that I'm falling in love with." She answered honestly.

He kissed her again. "I would love to be that friend." He told her. They couldn't stop smiling. Ward knew it was cheesy but he loved Skye. He would be cheesy for her. He was glad that he made her smile. She laughed after a minute. He made a look she just laughed harder. "What?"

"Your face…" she tried containing her laughter. "Thank you." She said after a while.

"You're welcome…? What for?"

"You made me smile, also for being you."

For the rest of the night they spent together. They held each other. Coulson could hear them from where he was in the hallway happy that his daughter had someone to be there for her. He smiled thinking of SkyeWard (Simmons name for them) being together. He saw how it was with Clintasha; it was like that all over again. He was happy that Skye had found someone after Miles. They were all happy.


End file.
